Harry Potter and the Crazy Mafia
by Klopk
Summary: Needless to say, Neville Longbottom came back a different man.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor Harry Potter. You should know this.

* * *

Tsuna still didn't believe it. Right now he was on the Hogwarts express. One moment he was at home, and the next, he's on his way to a magical school in England. It's not that he didn't believe in magic, with the all craziness in life, it's just how Reborn explained the situation.

"Dame-Tsuna." It was a normal summer day- well, for normal people.

The brunette turned to face the infant. "Hm? …Reborn, is that an owl on your arm?" He could tell it wasn't the mist box weapon, but it still made him wary.

"You're going to Hogwarts for a year instead of Namimori." Reborn gave the owl an envelope, and it flew off. "By the way, it's a school for witches and wizards."

"EH?"

xXxXx

And before he could protest, they bought his stuff, forced basic knowledge into him, made excuses for leaving, and pushed him on the train. He would be wondering about his guardians right now, except…

"Gyahahaha! This is now Lambo-san's!"

"That was I-pin's, give it back!"

"Aho-shi! Stop bothering Juudaime!"

"Ahahaha! Here, I'll give you this if you return that to I-pin."

"KYOKUGEN! Oh, does anyone know where Hibari went?"

"Um, he left a while ago saying that it was too crowded…"

But for some reason, Reborn didn't come with them. So in his place, was the Spartan trainer herself. Thankfully, Lal was in a different compartment right now.

"Um, why couldn't Reborn come? I mean, even Lambo and I-pin were allowed?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't worry, Juudaime!" Gokudera immediately replied, "Reborn-san is perfectly fine. You see, this is an exchange program where they have one of their students learn about dying will flames, and we learn about magic. Reborn-san is in charge of teaching that student."

'Oh, I get it now," Tsuna thought, 'so he asked Lal to continue training me when he can't?' He was sure that Reborn wanted to make his life as miserable as he could now! He then remembered something important that Gokudera said earlier.

xXxXx

"My name is Reborn. As you know, I will teach you for the school year. Prepare yourself."

"I'm Neville Longbottom." For some reason, Neville had a very bad feeling about this year in Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This isn't really a second chapter. I had planned to make a bunch of oneshots using the same intro, which is the first chapter. So, this is still a complete story.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or HP. I own some HP books, though.

* * *

Tsuna had a feeling that something bad was going to happen today, but this was just… extreme. Reborn-extreme.

He and his classmates watched Lavender Brown leap across the room from desk-to-desk, clicking like a squirrel. She nearly bit Dean Thomas twice.

Tsuna was horrified. Why would such a nice man like Dumbledore allow Moody to use the Imperius curse on them?

While he was mentally ranting, his turn got closer and closer, and only snapped out of it when Harry crashed into a desk.

"Look at that!" Moody laughed, pointing at the injured Harry. He went into a speech about how Harry had fought off the curse (all the while Harry himself was limping and wincing in pain).

"Again!" Moody urged. After he made him go through a couple more rounds of the Imperius curse, he subsided and allowed the other students to come to the front. Tsuna gulped.

Ryohei came up, confident that he would be able to fight it off. "KYOKUGEN!"

xXxXx

Reborn smirked. "Do it with your dying will."

Neville paled as the gun pointed to him. The bullet hit him squarely on the forehead.

"RE-BORN!"

xXxXx

Both Ryohei and Yamamoto had failed to get rid of the curse, while Gokudera had fought it, but failed in the end.

"I'm sorry for being such a failure and disgracing your name…" He was now moping in the corner of the room.

"You did great, though! Only you and Harry managed to do anything." This cheered him up immediately. He went up to Moody and asked for another chance, which he would have probably done if he didn't notice that they were running out of time.

It was now Chrome's turn.

"Imperio!"

She just stood there, and for a while, it looked like nothing happened. Then, a mysterious mist began to condense around her.

"Kufufufu…Now who is trying to control my Chrome?" The mist slowly disappeared, but in its place was Mukuro. He was standing next to Chrome, glaring at Moody.

"I advise you not to do so again, as I might not be so lenient next time. Kufufufu…" He slowly began to disappear until there was nothing left.

"…That was so random." Ron said. Tsuna agreed, but he wasn't exactly surprised.

"Alright…next is Sawada," Moody didn't really get what happened, and he planned to interrigate later. But it wouldn't be good to do too much right now, in case the pineapple guy was still angry.

Tsuna slowly walked up, mentally chanting 'Just calm down', over and over again. Moody lifted his wand. As soon as the spell shot out, Tsuna heard a short, quiet blast. Turning around, he was now face to face with a bullet.

"Reborn told me to do this at least once a week. Consider it training." Lal said from her hiding spot, which was not a cosplay, unlike many of Reborn's.

The spell and bullet hit him at the same time. He fell to the floor, and didn't move until a flame burst out from his head.

Tsuna jumped up into the air in only his boxers, " RR-BORN! FIGHT OFF THE CURSE WITH MY DYING WILL!"

He then realized that he already did, and the flame died out.

"Um, what did you tell him to do?" Dean asked.

"Certainly not this." Moody was just as confused as most of them were. Then Hibari woke up.

"Who made all that noise?" Hibari had just woken up, "I'll bite them to death." When nobody answered, he then began to beat up everyone in the classroom because they were crowding. Tsuna wondered how he didn't wake up eariler and why he was even sleeping in class when Hibari made it to his row. Then he was unconsious.


End file.
